The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for modifying a command message within a digital multimedia network comprising audio and video apparatuses.
In contrast to most other industries digital networks have not gained much footage in the audio/video industry until today. The reason therefore is neither the lack of available technologies nor the demand for a digital solution. The problem lies more in the basic understanding how a substantial benefit for the user migrating from analogue to digital can be achieved. Due to the lack of a common standard, users who are using or even just experimenting with digital solutions have to either specialise their gear to fit it to custom solutions or reduce their expectations to the digital multimedia system so far that the system is not more than an audio data transport medium. With regard to digital multimedia networks there is a lack of integration of connection management with control and monitoring of parameters. Conventional networks require that a controller discovers all capabilities of target apparatus in the network before communication. Furthermore, conventional digital networks do not allow a flexible handling of parameters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a user friendly digital multimedia network which provides a user friendly and flexible handling of the device parameters.